It's a Wolf -slash- Girl Thing
by Broken Glass Love
Summary: I'm no expert on normal, but I'm pretty sure no one wakes up as their werewolf best friend in any other place but Forks. Though I should have seen it coming, considering weird and unexpected is kind of my thing now. I mean really, only I, Bella Swan, would be unlucky enough to have something as completely ridiculous as this happen to me. T for suggestive jokes and language.
1. Hers or His?

**Hello Fanfiction. I am so proud to present you with another story. I know, I know, I come up with way too many ideas and if I keep at it I will never finish the one's I've been previously working on. But hey, they say to seize the moment. And this story is one of my better moments. You don't want to know about my not so great moments.**

**Before we get started with this hilarious new Jake/Bells thing, I want to warn you. I'm not your typical fangirl or fanfiction writer. I see Twilight as Stephenie Meyer's missed opportunity to be a respected author. If only someone else could've told the story of Jake and Bells, oh wait! That's you and I. (; Anywho, I'm not obsessed with Renesmee and imprinting. I think both are just a tad bit overrated. And by a tad bit I mean a whole hell of a lot. **

**So, that was just a fair warning about who I am. There will be no demon babies in my story. Sorry to disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and all that jazz. **

**Bella's POV**

Do you know how odd it is to wake up as a six foot something Native American? I didn't, until now. And it wasn't the most amazing feeling ever. At all. And to make it a million times worse, I was a _shape shifting teenage mutant _boy. (Ha, you thought I was gonna say ninja turtle, didn't you?)

I always wondered what it felt like to be Jacob Black. To have your head constantly bumping into the top of a door frame or your body not fitting into a car. Though he swears up and down that isn't why he owns a motorcycle, I beg to differ. But I never wanted to actually wake up and be inside him, literally. I was starting to wish I meant it in the dirty way. Anything was better than _this. _

I wiggled my/his (Boy, this was going to get old fast) toes back and forth.

They moved.

What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?

**Jake's POV**

I always wondered what it would be like to have boobs. But I never imagined it being like this. In my head I was more…tan. But hey, I would never pass up a chance to be around Bella. But being in her skin was weird. It was even weirder than that time Quil had a crush on his algebra teacher. And I can't say I saw it coming. The being Bells thing, not the teacher thing. Everyone saw that one coming.

But the question on my mind was, will I have to kiss _Edward Cullen?_

**And that is the prologue. The first chapter will be up sooner or later but I need to get a few other chapters out first. See you soon loves! ~Broken Glass Love**


	2. Bella and Jake, Meet Yourselves?

**Hi! So, I finally finished this chapter. Sorry if it's not hilarious enough yet, we'll get there eventually. In the meantime tell me what you think in a fabulous review!**

**Disclaimer: It goes without saying that I don't own anything. If I did, there'd have been more weird stuff like this. **

**(Bella's POV)**

After a moment of the complete and utter shock sinking in, I sat up and threw my—Jake's—legs over the edge of his small cot of a bed and sat on the edge of it. It was only then that I realized all the weird little things about Jake's body. His feet were actually relatively small, compared to his enormous body. He also had a little dent in his forehead where his skin met his hairline. Lastly, the tattoo on his arm felt literally heavy, as if it added weight to his body.

_No wonder he had terrible posture, _I laughed to myself.

Someone knocking on the door quickly interrupted my thoughts. "Hey kid, Sam says that the Pack needs you to get to newborn training," Billy yelled through the thick wood of the door. Oh! Right, the newborn battle. I was so wrapped up in whatever it was that I was thinking about to realize I—meaning my body—was supposed to be there too.

I was scared to reply to Billy, wondering if Jake's voice or mine would come out of his mouth. "Uh..." I started just to test out the sound. When it was Jake's, I smiled. "Okay dad. Give me a sec."

"Hurry up." He grunted before rolling away. I heard the wheels squeak there way into the kitchen. I freaked out for a second. The kitchen was all the way at the end of the hallway. There was no way I had Jake's wolf hearing, was there?

I didn't have much time to entertain the thought, so instead I stood up on two shaky feet and wobbled by way to the dresser. Who knew being so tall made walking so much harder? And then I opened all the drawers until I found Jake's cut off shorts. I carefully slipped them on over his boxers and closed the dresser. Huh, I was dressing Jacob Black. Who would've thought?

I cracked open the door of Jake's room. I didn't see Billy anywhere so I dashed to the front door and outside into the rain. It was only then I remembered that I couldn't take Jake's motorcycle or Rabbit to the clearing. There were no pathways big enough for either. And Jake normally phased to get there, but there was no way in hell I'd do that. So my only option was to go to the person I trusted the most... Me.

**(Jake's POV)**

There were a million things I wanted to do with this gift sent by the Spirits. I wanted to get Bella a tattoo, some uh, clingier clothes, and maybe even some hair dye. But first, I wanted food. Though I wasn't as hungry as normal since I didn't have the wolf living inside me, I was still hungry. Plus, Bells could use some meat on her bones.

So, while I—I guess Bells, really—was still in my pajamas, I walked downstairs and grabbed the first two things I saw in the fridge. Fish, and leftover pizza. The beginning to an amazing morning. So I sat down in the Swan's dull grey kitchen and scarfed down the food. When I was done with that, I walked over to the nearest window and peaked outside. Charlie's cruiser was gone, just like I had suspected. He had already left for work.

While I was basking in my new blessing, I heard the doorbell ring. My automatic response was to get the door since my old man could never bother to get it himself back at home. He always used the same old excuse, "don't bother me, I'm a cripple." Please, the man went fishing everyday. He could get the freakin' door.

When I opened the front door of the Swan's house, I saw myself standing there in a pair of cutoff shorts. Do you know how odd it is to answer the door for yourself? Well, the answer is really odd. Really fucking odd if I do say so myself. Excuse the sailors mouth.

"This is some weird ass shit." I mumbled before looking up at myself again. Yes, up at myself. Meaning I actually had to look up at someone. Jeez, Bells is short. "Bells, please tell me that's you in there."

"Uh, uh huh. Yeah, uh, it's me." Bells stuttered in my deep voice. Ug, this was uncomfortable. "Jake?" She seemed to only be just figuring out that we had switched bodies now.

"Of course Bells, who would it be? Charlie?" I mocked her. She furrowed my/her brow.

"I guess it makes sense." She said to herself.

"Yes Bells." I joked sarcastically. "This all makes total sense. No ridiculously weird out of place stuff going on here." I mocked again.

"Oh, no." Bella groaned before pushing her way past me easily. For a second I wondered how she did that. But of course she was in my body, which comes with all the supernatural perks. A_s well as perks that were just plain natural_, I smirked to myself. But knowing that anyone watching this from a third person point of view would see Bella smirking and looking very much so like a perverted teenage werewolf, I stopped and followed Bells up to her room.

Watching my body walk up to Bella's room was such an odd sensation. It was like looking in the mirror but at the same time completely different. I knew that this wasn't ideal for Bells, and a small part of me felt bad. She was stuck in my shabby little house while I got to kick back and relax in her home.

Once Bells and I were in her room, she started digging through her closet for something. I was going to ask her what she was looking for, but having a conversation with, well… me, was getting too strange.

Finally she pulled out a laptop and opened it up, typing: _BODY SWITCHING _into the search bar. I practically died laughing, wondering if she put the words "vampire" and "werewolf" into a web search too.

"Really Bells?" I heard Bella's soft voice come out of my mouth. Ug, this was just disturbing now.

"What?" My voice came out of her mouth, sounding very defensive. "Do you have a better idea?"

"No, I guess not." I scratched my head, feeling Bella's long soft hair on my fingertips. I was starting to realize this wasn't as ideal as I originally thought. I mean sure, I could get my name tattooed to Bella's back, or maybe mess with her leech a little, but I think I preferred being _around _Bella than _being _Bella.

Plus, if I managed to get her to want to kiss me, that would just be weird in these bodies. There was no way in hell I'm kissing myself. That's where I draw the line.

Bella continued her Google search. I waited impatiently for her to finish. Suddenly she let go of the laptop and it slipped from her lap onto the floor. Then she put her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. "Ah!" She yelled, but it was my voice that echoed throughout the room. "What the hell is that?"

I chuckled, knowing exactly what she was talking about though I couldn't hear it myself. "That Bells, is the Pack calling for you."

"That explains the howling." She muttered as the noises in her head stopped, and then she gasped. "Jake, we need to get to the meadow. ASAP."

"What?" I asked as she abruptly got up and rushed to the door. "Oh hell no, Bells. I'm not going to play smoochy-smoochy with your leech boy toy. That is your job."

Bella frowned as she thought that over in her head. She wasn't telling me I had to make out with Eddie the walking Cool-aid Pouch, and that was a good sign in my book. But then she offered up the next worst idea, "We'll just tell everyone."

I frowned for her sake, not mine. It wouldn't shock a group of vampires and werewolves to find out that a body switch had gone down, but I had a feeling what Sam would tell Bella. He would tell her something along the lines of, _"It's one of the Imprinting Challenges." _The Imprinting Challenges were an ancient legend where if both the Spirit Warrior and his mate were denying the imprint they would be put through strange and mind-boggling challenges. In this case, I didn't think the Imprint Challenges were the answer but if Bella thought her soul mate wasn't Edward, her world would break apart all over again. I didn't want that for her, whether it meant winning her or not.

Plus, the Imprinting Challenges might as well not exist. So there is no point freaking her out for nothing. They've never happened before. The main reason I didn't want Bella to tell anyone is for her own mental health state. Because everyone knows, without Eddie Boy, Bella goes through a serious vamp withdraw. We wouldn't that, would we?

**There ya' have it folks. Hope that was a good first chapter and I can't wait to continue this story further. I'm glad I started this. Please review because it is critical during the beginning of a story for me to know if it's good or not. Thanks guys!**


End file.
